


Night in Snow

by planetundersiege



Series: The Various Tales of the Skaia Orphanage [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned children, Adoption, All Vantases have red eyes, Cold, Dead Mrs Vantas, Gay Couple, Gen, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, Kankri gets adopted by two new fathers, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Naive Kankri, Orphanage, Readjusting, Small Kankri, Winter, baby karkat, infant, kankri vantas - Freeform, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The story of how the Vantas' brothers ended up in the orphanage, and what happened to Kankri.





	

It was a windy and snowy night, temperature well below freezing. Dressed in only a red knitted jumper and no jacket but instead a blanket over himself, he held his father’s hand as they walked down the crowded streets filled with Christmas decorations.  
Christmas would be soon, and little Kankri was excited for all the fun he would have with his new baby brother, little Karkat was only a month old and wrapped in countless of red and gray blankets as he was held by their father with one hand, the baby with a tuft of the same gingered colored hair as Kankri, was sleeping.  
The boy was excited about the fact that this would be his brother’s first ever Christmas, but also got sad that their mom wasn't around anymore. Kankri had been in school that day, just a month prior, and he remembered his dad coming home crying, and with Karkat. Apparently she had died during childbirth, and that had made their father unable to tie a bond with their newest family member, but Kankri had no idea how bad it actually was.  
They had always been on the short side when it came to money, Kankri sometimes being bullied for not having the latest stuff and the new cool toys, but sadly he had gotten used to it, so he shrugged the thought away as he kept ignoring the cold as he walked in the snow.  
“Dad? Where are we going?”, he asked, getting tired of walking after a while, and tired of the jack of sleep, other than the city lights it was pitch black outside and Kankri was supposed to sleep hours ago.  
His dad just kept silent and continued to walk, and after another twenty minutes they were in front of a huge house, and as his father handed Karkat over to him, he got curious.  
“Dad who lives there?”, he asked.  
“A friend of mine, but I just realized I forgot to bring a cake I promised. I saw a store just around the corner. I'll be back soon, don't walk away or I'll lose you”.  
The eight year old had no idea about the meaning behind those words, he just nodded and smiled, promised to be a good boy and stay and wait, taking care of his brother. He felt so big and responsible.  
Five minutes went by.  
Then ten.  
Fifteen.  
Thirty.  
Kankri sat in the snow shivering, his whole body cold as ice. Karkat had woken up and was crying because of the cold, so Kankri tried to hug him to give him some warmth as he waited for his dad.  
Another hour went by.  
And another.  
And so the boy sat the entire night, until a certain caretaker had woken up early, around four AM and looked out of the window.  
She ran out the fastest she could and was greeted with two children, both frozen and sleeping, but faces filled with frozen tears.  
Two abandoned children.  
She quickly lifted both of them up, carefully carrying them inside the house, checked their pulses, took them out of their cold dirty clothes and ran a warm bath for the boy and a warm bath in the sink for the baby, both slowly regaining consciousness as they felt warmth surround them, and the scent of warm soup and warm milk spread in the bathroom as one of her oldest that she had woken up prepared for them.  
She slowly feed them both before putting them both in clean pajamas to let the sleep, tucking them in together.  
When they woke up a few hours later, she was relieved that the brothers were alive, but got surprised once she saw their eyes, both pure red.

-Two months later-

Kankri sat in the house playing with some toys, still wearing the bright red sweater his mother had knitted for him when she was still alive.  
Adjusting for life at an orphanage was hard for the poor boy, but he would soon be able to return to school, and at least he had his brother.  
Karkat had grown into three months old and Kankri protected him every second he was awake, because he wanted to make sure he was saw.  
Or well that was what he used to do.  
His bags were packed and his new fathers would be picking him up in about an hour, once they had visited, they had fallen in love with him on the spot, and wanted to raise him as their own as the couldn't have children of their own. They didn't even say something about his eyes, the things that made every previous couple decline the adoption, and it felt nice for once to not have his eyes in focus.  
At the first meeting, Kankri had been shy, but they had visited three times a week for a month now, and today they would take him home, his new home. Where he could start a new life.  
A few minutes passed and he heard a car park outside the house, and there stood his new fathers, he ran to them, giving them both deep hugs, as miss Paint approached with his bags, and also held Karkat.   
He hugged miss Paint and kissed the sleeping Karkat on the head before he left, hoping that his brother soon also would find a new home.


End file.
